


Prisoner

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Porn, Rating: NC17, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open Final</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

password: sheriarti

[prisoner](https://vimeo.com/125380564) from [onaglorik](https://vimeo.com/user34747060) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
